The Last Fry
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: Silly arguements, the perfect pair, and overrated sayings...[NitobexKita]


A/N: This is more of a series of drabbles. I don't know where I was going with it, I just wanted to try and develop some personalities. I may have another go at them someday (oo raar, kinky stuff, yo) because they're so under-appreciated and all. Ah, and this was really fun, even if it didn't turn out so good. Yar.

I don't own Tenipuri, and all that.

****

The Last Fry

Kita was a second year, so he should have been the quiet one. Nitobe, with a year on him, should have been in charge; and maybe he was, but not where anyone could see him. In public, it was Kita who was the loudest -- of course Nitobe had his obnoxious moments, he was a teenage boy after all, but the one who usually started everything was Kita.

They were quite the pair, the two of them; they shared a sense of humor that was funny to no one but themselves; they both thought it was a shame that no one got it, because they had a lot of fun together.

Most of the time their teammates tried to ignore the duo and their antics; they were loud, they were obnoxious, but they liked to insult anyone they found loud and obnoxious (like Atobe Keigo, what a peacock!) -- because of course they weren't loud an obnoxious, and why would anyone ever think that? (Well, at least they didn't think of themselves as gods or anything; they were just normal guys, having fun, and all that).

There was no denying that they were the perfect team -- but even perfection can have its bad days.

Like that time that they'd fought over who got to eat the last fry -- it had been a particularly messy incident, much blood had been shed, and no one had understood why they didn't just go buy another box, or split the damn thing in half.

It was the principle of the thing, of course.

No one had understood when they'd started laughing about it, either -- no one had understood when they'd walked off together in stitches, when moments before they'd been at each other's throats.

They were impossible to interpret. They were the perfect pair.

They really hadn't enjoyed each other's company at first. Nitobe had been more quiet and reserved; Kita was somewhat of an obnoxious jerk, and made no secret of that fact. He'd waltzed into the tennis club and announced that he was taking over, thank you, and that they should all develop immediate respect for him -- well, maybe not in those words, but with his actions. Nitobe hadn't liked that very much -- maybe because he'd already formed plans to take over the tennis club on his own. He was a year older, and had seniority, and all that --

And damned if he was going to let this new first year ruin things for him, even if he was better looking, and --

--and then they'd been teamed up as a doubles pair.

They'd almost killed each other, in the beginning. They had such similar personalities (similar where it really counted, anyway -- Nitobe tended more towards the pessimistic, while Kita looked on the bright side -- in a somewhat conceited way) that they had clashed quite terribly.

In fact, in the beginning, they'd argued about such petty things as who had the better haircut -- and how that argument had stemmed out of playing a game of tennis was anyone's guess, really. The argument had originally been about who had missed the damn ball, and it turned into "Did your momma use a bowl to cut your hair, you slimy piece of shit?" -- and oh, no one watching could possibly understand how satisfying that argument was.

Eventually those petty arguments led to the revelation that they were two of a kind -- and they decided that maybe they should start working together as a team, instead of against each other.

That lead to incidents such as who would get the last fry -- and it also led to the best thing that had ever happened to either of them.

Which was playing good tennis, of course -- some of the other stuff wasn't bad, either --

Dealing with feelings wasn't something that Nitobe really enjoyed; in fact, he preferred to avoid the subject altogether. Which was why he ended up in these kinds of messes anyway -- and it was a little too late to realize that, but he knew that he was too stupid when it came to these things -- and damn it, why was this happening, and why now?

And why was Kita so damn oblivious to it all? Did he think that Nitobe was frustrated because of problems at home or something stupid like that? What could possibly be happening at home that would make him sigh so much and look wistfully at nothing?

Damn it, how could Kita not notice? How could Kita be so oblivious?

And -- why was he such a coward? Why couldn't he confess? He was fairly certain that Kita felt the same way that he did, but -- but -- but --

One day, it exploded inside Nitobe's head, like a rather large and powerful bomb. He felt it oozing out his nose and ears, and then out of his mouth --

"Kitadoyouwanttogooutwithme?" and he wanted to take the words back but he couldn't because they'd already been said --

"What the hell took you so long?" Kita demanded.

"…what?"

"You've been pining over me forever," Kita sniffed. "I thought you were going to deny it for the rest of your life."

"What are you talking about, you cocky bastard? If you knew, then why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to scare you off."

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Then why didn't you confess earlier?"

"Go to hell!"

"How about I kiss you instead?" Kita offered.

"…that might be acceptable."

Because in public, Kita was in control. He was the louder one, he was the one who started everything -- whether it was making fun of someone, or pulling some form of prank, or challenging someone to a tennis match --

But when they were alone, whether it was holding hands on a date (when they couldn't be seen, because they weren't quite ready to deal with the rest of the world knowing just yet) or kissing in the darkest corner of the park -- it was Nitobe who took the initiative.

It was Nitobe that was in control behind closed doors -- but Kita would never tell.

Nitobe was fairly certain that they would stay together for quite a while, if only because they wouldn't make sense to anyone else -- who else could laugh at the ostrich joke? Kita was the only one who knew, the only one who understood.

No one watching them ever had a clue why they were laughing; they understood each other so well.

Nitobe was afraid that they would part ways one day; because even though he was fairly certain they would stay together -- he tended to doubt himself a little too much.

Kita was an optimist, though -- and when he finally dragged out of Nitobe his doubts and fears, he made sure to beat it into Nitobe's skull that they would definitely stay together for a long time -- because they were the perfect pair. Perfection was hard to come by, and this simply couldn't end, now could it?

And even if they did part ways eventually -- they were having a lot of fun now, weren't they? Even if Nitobe did get a black eye over the fry incident -- at least he got the last fry.

Kita might never forgive him for it -- but he still thought it was funny when Nitobe made the ostrich joke.

"Do you remember that argument we had about whose hair was uglier?" Nitobe asked.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, I think you lose. Your hair looks like Atobe's --"

"It does not!"

"Your attitude isn't much better than his, either."

"You're a bigger asshole than me."

"At least I'm quieter about it --"

"Go to hell!"

"Why don't I kiss you instead?"

"Okay."

Sometimes they woke up beside each other, and wondered why their relationship was so weird -- but then, it didn't matter, because they were both happy.

"Hey, do you think that saying 'I love you' is overrated?"

"Probably."

"So…what would mean more to you?"

"Um. How about buying me a speedboat?"

"You're a moron."

"Yeah, but so are you!"

"You bring up a good point."

And they lived happily ever after -- in a way that only the two of them ever could.


End file.
